Pystykorva
by masterGuest
Summary: En China las cosas an cambiado, los guerreros que pelean cuerpo a cuerpo son buenos, pero siempre terminan malheridos por las batallas que libran. Un leopardo comienza a salirse de esa situacion, conoscamos a Dōng Tiān personaje basado en el francotirador más letal de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Día 1**

Me llamo Dōng Tiān escribiendo aquí mi diario es mi primera página donde escribo…y no sé qué escribiré a futuro JeJe, talvez seria por el hecho de que este día fue mi cumpleaños aquí en China con mi madre, la más cariñosa madre del mundo, mi mami siempre me cuida y me enseña como poder ser una persona humilde.

Ella me contaba que era bailarina, historia que en ciertas ocasiones repite, que se dedicaba a robar, saquear a muchas aldeas.

Un día se topó con un guerrero que literalmente le cambio la vida para siempre, me relata que era un panda, al cual me lo imagino grande y adorable, un peluche en pocas palabras, le enseño a como ser una buena persona.

Conto cosas como que lo…amaba…solo pensar en dos adultos besándose me da escalofríos. Sin embargo complicaciones le impidieron estar con el panda, pero luego tengo entendido que pudo salir adelante con las damas de la sombra conoció a mi padre…para peor.

Se peleaban por todo lo que ocurría a mi padre lo despidieron por intentar robar el dinero de donde él trabajaba, ya que trabajaba como inquilino en una granja a la cual no le pagaban bien, con esto se empezó a ir varios días y siempre volvía tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

Pero mi mami ya no aguanto más y no le dejo entrar a nuestra casa, entonces ella me llevo de vuelta con las damas de la sombra, juntos claro. Debido a que ella al estar con padre se separó del grupo, ahora cumplí los trece, vivo en uno de los mejores clanes para mi gusto y yo escribiendo un diario.

Aunque me siente raro, soy el único niño en el clan, literalmente ya que todas son chicas, a veces ni me hablan, juegan a juegos que yo no comprendo, cuando juego estoy solo con un balón que hice de madera.

Les hago de vez en cuando una broma a ciertos ladrones que se me cruzan en mi vista, una vez de le di a una cerbatana desde, más o menos, el largo de dos casas grandes, si yo destaco en algo…es mi puntería para alcanzar bastardos malditos.

Mi madre no le gusta que haga este tipo de situaciones, se preocupa de que un día vuelva dañado a casa, soy un buen leopardo, pero no soporto ver gente mala en las calles, yo hago lo posible para evitarlo, pero hago daño, para evitar que otros hagan daño.

Soy malo talvez, pero hago lo posible para poder seguir el ejemplo de mi madre la quiero mucho nadie sabe cuánto la quiero, sin embargo hay momentos en los cuales no la comprendo, me ha hecho entrenar con las damas de la sombra lo raro como ya dije son que solo hay chicas, lo que me hace diferente, esto me enfurece bastante la verdad me molesta muchísimo.

Me duele demasiado incluso cuando voy a la escuela, ya que voy a una escuela mixta me molestan por ser un leopardo con melena, tengo una melena larga que me llega a la cadera, creo que mi padre era un león no se ni siquiera qué clase de animal era, nunca le vi la cara.

También soy solitario en todos los sentidos, me siento en una banca a un lado del colegio, y los únicos con los que puedo realizar una conversación amigable es con los maestros de clase, en especial con mi profesor de historia, lo puedo considerar como un padre no oficial.

¿Por qué les lanzas agujas a esos mamíferos? –me pregunto una vez.

Los alejo lo que puedo de mí, creo que es un talento natural –le conteste yo –creo que esto me afecta en mis relaciones con mis compañeros –le dije en tono de broma.

Yo creo que no es la forma de avanzar en la vida –dijo mi profe que se llama Lek no nos cuenta de donde vino o porque vino, pero es la persona que más puedo confiar en este mundo…en segundo lugar perdiendo ante mi mami.

Ahora tengo mi madre que me critica por usar la cerbatana y mi profesor me dice lo mismo ya que se puede hacer en un mundo que restringe todo lo que parece malo, aunque tiene mucho sentido anular a los que hacen mal, yo por mi parte lo hago de lejos…soy raro lo digo de desde ahora.

 **Holiiiwis**

 **Nueva historia que escribo aunque no esperen nada bueno de mí**

 **Ya que mis historias, la hago como pasatiempo, pero la realidad desde mi punto de vista no escribo buenas historias**

 **nos vemos el otro domingo con Halo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haaaaaaaay Damas y DAMOS (caballeros) si alguien está leyendo esto quiero decirles que bien se siente volveeeeeeer.**

 **Había estado en temporada de exámenes finales, de los más importantes del año y entre las tareas grupales, didácticas, entre también sumarle los formularios para poder matricularme el año que viene para estudiar así que aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo**

 **Aunque creo que habrán pasado unos treinta días antes de que alguien lea este escrito.**

Día 2

Continuo con este diario, al cual cabe destacar que los días no son exactos, es decir, los días cuentan desde el día de mi cumpleaños, supongo que es una referencia que me ayudara a poder saber cuánto falta para otro año más. Cosa me emociona supongo, porque a los adultos cuando les llega su cumpleaños se ponen deprimidos. MEEEH. Aunque mi madre ama su cumpleaños, ya que vienen todos sus familiares y regalos…veredicto, nací igual a ella.

Cuando escribí por primera vez, ya de noche…nadie vino a mí cumpleaños, pero resulto que cuando termine de escribir era de noche, escondí mi libro en una madera que sobresalía aun la de mi cama, en el momento que me volví devuelta a mi cama mi madre había entrado con una vela en sus manos. Usaba un camisón color morado con flores de loto, su favorito.

Bebe –dijo ella acercándose a mí.

Mami –dije yo sonriendo –mami… -cambiando mi sonrisa a un cara mucho más seria y bajando las orejas.

¿Qué pasa mi amor? –dijo ella dejando la vela en el mueble más cercano y sentándose en la cama.

… -me quede callado por lo que iba a decir – ¿Por qué…porque?

¿Qué pasa mi cielo? –dijo mi madre preocupada, sabía que ella le preocupaba mucho mi vida, tanto que una vez ella se puso enfrente de mi padre, esa vez en la que rompí una ventana...y tal vez uno que otro florero, fue un accidente cuando estaba corriendo por la casa, antigua, cuando tiré de la alfombra ocurriendo lo narrado, mi padre se enfadó muchísimo conmigo.

Empezó a tirarme cosas muy feas, demasiado feas, como decirme que era una "Cucaracha, que vino al mundo de un co…. Fétido" entre otras más dolorosas que me dolieron mucho, en eso no aguante más estar parado enfrente del, asustado, Salí corriendo. El me perseguía con lo que me parecía una cuerda o soga.

Corrí hacia el huerto donde estaba mi madre, en el momento que me vio corriendo llorando, me abrazo en sus brazos, cuando mi pa…ese sujeto llego, reclamaba gritando que me soltara , ella hablaba que "lo único que me causaba era daño", pero él le contesto que "la única forma de poder seguir y ser un hombre en un mundo cruel, es siendo cruel" en seguida volvía a enojarse que me liberara, ella no lo hiso, y…y en un momento dado ella cayó al suelo junto a mí, al levantar la vista, ella tenía una cortada grande en la mejilla y el ojo. Nos dejó en el huerto hasta la noche tirados, después de esto ella se preocupó por mi demasiado, hasta el punto de vender la casa de mi abuelo la cual por cierto era muy grande, con tal de escapar nos fuimos a la aldea sin decirle a ese monstruo.

Mi amor –dijo ella acariciándome la mejilla de arriba abajo.

…segura que no te duele tu carita –dije preocupado, bajando mi cabeza a la almohada.

Tranquilo Du –dijo ella exaltando una sonrisa (por cierto "Du" es el apodo que ella me puso) –estoy bien, por favor no recuerdes lo pasado, te lo imploro, tu padre nunca nos va a encontrar, además con su cerebro tamaño de esponja nunca llegara tan lejos –dijo riendo un poco- en la aldea de las Damas de las sombras tendremos mejor futuro y estaré al lado tuyo siempre.

Yo quisiera hacer tanto como tú –dije yo deprimiéndome – yo hasta el momento no he hecho nada que valga la pena por ti, te cause muchos problemas y…soy el responsable de que hirieran en la mejilla…que tuvieras que separarte de tu marido…al final solo soy…una cucaracha como siempre -dije tratando de esconder mi cara en la almohada, tratando de no llorar.

Cuando sentí su querida mano sobre mi cabeza acariciándome detrás de las orejas, como son alargadas, y de color negro con bordes blancos que son muy sensibles al tacto.

Mi niño –dijo ella volteándome para encontrar una cara a punto de llorar –tu eres mi príncipe, mi vida prácticamente. En el momento que llegaste a mis brazos, como una pequeña bolita de grasa, me emocione tanto que no soporte llorar de la felicidad por ti, sabiendo que serias mi hijo querido.

Esas oraciones me llegaron tanto al corazón tanto que me di la vuelta para mirarla con unos ojos llorosos. La abrace llorando en su hombro.

Te amo mami –dije yo llorando.

Y yo a ti –dijo ella feliz dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Después de unos ratos abrazados ella se fue a su alcoba a dormir, al igual que yo.

Día 3

A la mañana siguiente me dirigía a la escuela, no la pasaba mal en ella, al contrario me encantaba aprender, sobre todo historia, ya que podía leer libros que atrajesen como los de aventura…y un poco los de las batallas que libraban aquellos maestros de Kung fu. Aunque estaba rodeado de únicamente, ya lo deberías saber, habían muchas chicas que me veían muy mal, yo no tenía ningún problema es más era muy sumiso, pero eso no me retiraba de las malas miradas de todas las demás chicas.

En fin como se pudo prever era solitarios tanto como socialmente como unidad de equipo ya que también iba a una academia de lucha para perfeccionarme en las destrezas de sigilo y técnicas silenciosas para "ciertas" misiones, ejem robo ejem.

Aunque yo no pienso robarle a gente inocente sino a los que no se lo merece, detesto mucho a las bandas de cocodrilos de verdad no los soporto por todos los cielos prefiero tragarme una dinamita encendida, con una pisca de Nitroglicerina para la digestión, a que estar junto a uno de esos cerdos.

Espero que no me toque algo fuerte porque si no exploto por la presión que me estoy llevando.


End file.
